Soluble forms of Fibroblast Growth Factor Receptor 1 (FGFR1) have been shown to inhibit tumor cell growth in vitro and in vivo. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,890. The efficacy of anti-cancer therapies is, in some instances, dependent on the genetic makeup of the cancer being targeted.